Pretzels and Orange Soda
by hitchhikerfirefly
Summary: Parker and Hardison discuss just how well pretzels and orange soda go together. Not the best summary, but it's the best I can give.


**Pretzels and Orange Soda**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Leverage_ or its characters. Just the idea of this story. And a Leverage mug that I got from a great friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_So I have to tell you something." Parker said to Hardison as she looked straight ahead._

"_Okay," Hardison replied waiting for her to speak again only for an awkward silence to come between them. "Did- did you want to talk now?" He asked._

"_Yeah, okay," Parker replied as she turned to him. "So, the thing is, I think that maybe I might be having feelings. Like, weird, weird feelings…f-for," she began searching for something to say when she looked down at a bowl of pretzels beside her and said, "Pretzels."_

_Getting an idea of exactly what Parker was implying, Hardison moved the bowl of pretzels closer to Parker and replied, "Pretzels. Okay. Well, they're right here, when you want them." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You know what I'm in the mood for?" Parker asked as she began getting off the now non-working train. _

"_What?" Hardison asked still a little shaken up._

"_Pretzels."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just finished their latest job and were headed home from Bosnia, where they had dealt with yet another corrupt politician who liked to steal money from less fortunate agencies such as the orphanage that was in need of funds.

Nate and the crew were able to give back the money and then some. Hardison was able to crack into all of accounts that the politician had and emptied them out in no time.

Parker stole the politician's gold Rolex as a souvenir. She liked that it was shiny.

The gang was more than happy with how the job turned out but was more than ready to get home. All that stood in their way was a long plane ride.

Nate and Sophie were seated beside each other and had fallen asleep. Sophie's head was resting on Nate's shoulder. It seemed that the two were holding hands but if they were ever asked about it they would just deny it or blame it on the small area to rest one's arms. Even though they were in first class.

Eliot was having a nice time chatting up the flight attendant. He wasn't going to be going home alone when he landed in Boston. She knew it, too. Giving the attendant his signature smirk, he followed the woman into a more secluded area.

Hardison was watching a bootleg movie on his laptop while enjoying a cold orange soda. Beside him, Parker was fidgeting every now and then.

Parker was bored.

All she had to amuse her was the nice Rolex and a bag of pretzels. She was fidgeting in her seat beside Hardison and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Parker?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope." Parker replied not looking back at him and, if possible, began to fidget some more.

"You sure about that?" He asked with concern.

"Yep. Just Peachy." She replied still not looking at him.

"Come on parker, I can tell something's buggin' you. What's up?"

"We're up." Parker stated matter-of-factly.

Chuckling at her comment Hardison said, "Fine, don't tell me. That's cool. It's not like I'm actually concerned for you or don't mind talking with you but whatever. "

As he moved to put his headphones back on, Parker spoke up.

"Pretzels."

"Come again?"

"Pretzels. I was thinking about…pretzels." Parker replied as she played with the bag of pretzels sitting in front of her.

Realizing what Parker was really talking about, Hardison straightened up in his seat.

"Pre-pretzels? And- and what, ah, what were you thinkin' about pretzels for?" Hardison stuttered out.

"I've been thinking about them a lot here lately. Like, a lot. " Parker said quietly secretly hoping he didn't hear last statement.

"Really?" He did.

"Yep. I was wondering if… if they went well with orange soda." She replied eyeing Hardison's drink.

Knowing that this was not easy for her to discuss, he decided to help her out.

"You know, I think pretzels and orange soda would go great together. I've never tried it, but I've always wanted to." He said with a shy grin.

"Really? Do you think about pretzels and orange soda often?"

"Oh, all. The. Time. "

"I think I would like to see what they would be like together."

"Well, here ya go. They're right here." He replied as he put his drink by the pretzels on Parker's tray.

After putting a couple pretzels in her mouth and slowly eating them, she picked up the orange soda and took a big gulp.

Softly smiling she said, "Tastes good. I like it."

"Mind if I try?" Hardison asked.

"Sure, "she replied as she turned to hand him the bag of pretzels.

But pretzels weren't what Hardison wanted to try. Instead of taking the pretzels he took Parker's hand and with his other hand he gently turned her face towards his and without a second thought, he kissed her.

The kiss was quick but it was gentle and sweet.

Hardison, being Hardison, immediately began to ramble an apology.

"I am so sorry! That's my bad, I shouldn't have-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

Her kiss was just as timid as Hardison's but it had more of a need behind it. It also lasted a little bit longer. Not that either one of them was complaining.

Sure, they had kissed before. But that was during a job and it never really counted. This kiss, though, it more than counted.

When she finally broke away, she looked into his eyes, smiled, and said, "Yep, I really like pretzels and orange soda."

Smiling, Hardison replied, "I couldn't agree with you more," before he kissed her again.

"So, what does this mean?" Parker asked once she caught her breath from the kiss.

"um, what do you want this to mean?"

"I don't know. I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"How about this, when we get back home and get settled and everything, I'll take you out."

"Take me out?" Parker asked looking a bit scared.

"Yeah, like, out on a date. We'll could go have dinner, maybe a movie, steal a painting, whatever you want to do."

"I've never been on a date before. At least, not when it wasn't part of the job."

Really? Well, What do you say? Want to go out with me?"

Timidly looking at her hands, she slowly nodded her head and said, "Okay. Let's give it a shot."

Hardison could barely believe it. He _finally_ was taking Parker out.

"Alright! Then it's a date." He said with a big smile.

Smiling back at him Parker said, "Can we make out now?"

"A little dumfounded, Hardison replied, "Uh, sure."

Not wasting any time, she brought his lips hers once again.

Pulling away just a little she said, I think pretzels and orange soda make a great mix."

"I do too." Hardison replied as he kissed Parker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well, there ya have it! Hoped it was a good read if not, sorry. I would love reviews- I wouldn't love flames. They suck.


End file.
